


Only You

by hyukaism



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Huening Kai, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, M/M, Omega Huening Kai, Top Choi Soobin, Yeonjun appears in the beginning and gets mentioned later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaism/pseuds/hyukaism
Summary: Yeonjun gets a little to close to Huening Kai for Soobin's liking.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Sookai - Mates
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> If you dislike or hate the idea of any TXT member being sexualized then this work isn't for you, so please click out. I won't tolerate comments that insult the work just because you don’t like TXT being sexualized.

Soobin growled at the sight of his mate seemingly getting touchy with another alpha, the other alpha being Kai’s old high school crush. How Soobin just wanted to fuck Kai right in front of Yeonjun and show the older what he couldn’t have. Soobin lost it as Yeonjun’s hands placed itself on Kai’s hips, the alpha’s thumb rubbing circles on the exposed skin. Soobin was seeing red, another alpha had laid hands on his omega and Kai was doing nothing to stop it. 

It seemed that Kai was loving the attention Yeonjun gave him, letting the older touch him while Soobin was chatting with a few friends on the other side of the room. Soobin slammed his cup down and stalked closer to the pair, fuming with anger as Yeonjun leaned forward, wanting to kiss Kai’s soft lips.

However, Yeonjun’s lips did make contact with skin, but instead of it being a pair of soft lips, it was with the rough texture of Soobin’s palm. He froze, feeling the intimidating aura coming off of the alpha standing behind Kai. 

Soob¡n’s eyes flashed red, smiling as he watched Yeonjun tremble in fear, he just made another alpha fear him. Glaring at Yeonjun one last time, Soobin turned his attention towards Kai, he nuzzled his face into the omega’s neck and bite down lightly on the skin, eliciting a small cry from the omega. The alpha pulled away, satisfied with leaving a bruise on his omega's neck as a way to show Yeonjun that Kai was a mated omega, and that he wasn't allowed to touch Kai.

Soobin gripped the omega’s arm and harshly dragged him outside of the party and shoved Kai inside of the car. Soobin started the engine, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he drove home at full speed, he was angry. The guilt came crashing down on Kai, he had pushed Soobin’s buttons too far and now he was going to deal with a very possessive and angry alpha. Feeling anxious, the omega brought up a hand up to his mouth and started chewing at the end of his sleeve. 

______________________

Soobin slammed the door close, tugging harshly on his tie as he slipped off his shoes at the entrance. While Kai stood in front of the couch, his heart beating faster than usual, he just wanted all of this to blow over. Kai was the first to break the silence. “I’m sorry.”

Soob¡n sighed, sneering at his mate. “Sorry won’t cut it. An alpha was all over you and you let him.” Kai frowned, boy did he really fuck up. The omega walked up towards Soobin and slid his arms around his mate’s waist hoping to calm down the angry alpha. Only for Soobin to shove him to the side gently, growling. “You have his scent all over you.” Soobin cornered Kai into the wall, Yeonjun’s scent comes off strong, his inner alpha wanting to scent Kai until he smelled like Soobin, and remind the omega who he belonged to. Kai gasped as Soobin threw him over his shoulder, the alpha walking into the bedroom and throwing Kai gently on the bed. “Mine,” Soobin growled as he crawled ontop of Kai.

“Yours,” Kai replies, wrapping his arms around Soobin’s neck, his hands tangling in Soobin’s hair. Soobin’s mind is clouded with thoughts of showing Kai that he belonged to Soobin only, not Yeonjun. “Mark me everywhere, alpha. Remind me of who my alpha is,” Kai whispers, enough for the alpha to hear, the alpha’s mouth going dry at his mate’s words.

“Alpha please,” Kai whines pathetically, rubbing himself against Soobin’s thigh. Soobin is left speechless, all the traces of anger that he felt in the beginning have vanished. Now he just wanted to fuck Kai and replace Yeonjun’s scent on Kai with his own. The omega presses his lips onto Soobin’s, surprising the alpha at first who kisses back lustfully. Soobin gripping his omega’s waist as the latter arched into him. “Please fuck me.” Kai begs, pressing his knee on Soobin’s bulge, the alpha placing a hand on the omega's knee to stop the movement.

The alpha ignores the pleas and mouths along Kai’s neck, leaving hickey here and there, smiling at the gasps and moans leaving the omega’s pretty little lips. Kai trembles as Soobin bites down on the mating mark on his neck. Soobin pull away, smirking at the hickeys covering his omega’s neck. Kai has had enough, he just wanted his alpha to fuck him hard right now. “Fuck me.”

Soobin shakes his head, using his hand to drag the boy’s hoodie up and taking one of the omega’s nipple in his mouth. Leaving hickeys around the rosy nub and moving to the other nipple. “Soobinie, please fuck me now.” Soobin seemingly ignores Kai's words once again, the omega feeling impatient comes up with an idea that would for sure get him what he wanted. “Fine. I’ll go ask Yeonjun to fuck me,” Kai murmurs quietly. Soobin growls possessively, at the thought of another alpha having his way with Kai, his omega.

Soobin’s cock grows harder at the smell of slick filling up the room. He spreads the omega’s thighs, biting and licking the inner thighs of his mate. Soobin wanted to mark Kai all over and to remind him of who his mate was. Kai is flipped onto his stomach, hips up in the air as he buries his face into the bed. The alpha laps at his omega’s slick, pushing his tongue inside of Kai’s greedy hole, eating him out. Kai couldn’t think straight anymore, the intoxicating scent of his alpha’s arousal filling his nose, the omega just wanted to be knotted by his mate.

Soobin pushes two fingers in, groaning at how Kai easily accepts them, slick covering Soobin’s fingers and some dripping down on the omega’s thighs. Kai chants out Soobin’s name, desperately wanting his alpha’s cock in him. Once Soobin deems him ready, he lines up his throbbing cock with Kai’s hole.

The omega lets out a high pitched moan as Soobin’s cock hits his prostate. “I bet Yeonjun can’t fuck you like I do,” Soobin grunts as he thrusts back into Kai, the omega drooling at how good his alpha was fucking him. “Only you can fuck me good, alpha.” 

At those words, Soobin increases his pace, mouthing along the omega’s nape,” Mine.”

“On—Only yours, Soobin..." Kai wanted to add more, but all he could think about was Soobin's cock ruining him, Yeonjun long gone from his memory. Kai lets out high pitched moans as he gets closer while Soobin’s knot starts forming, catching at his rim. “Going to knot you so good. Even knock you up with my pups to show Yeonjun that he can’t have you.”

Kai whimpers at the idea of being knocked up with his alpha’s pup. Soobin’s knot fills up Ka¡, ropes of hot cum spilling inside, painting his walls white. The omega spilling onto the bed underneath him. The pair finding a comfortable position as they waited for Soobin’s knot to go down.

“Happy to have alpha’s pups.” Kai purrs, rubbing his stomach content with starting a family with his alpha. Soobin smiles picturing Kai with a swollen belly, carrying their pup or pups.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached to the bottom thank you for reading. This work is over 1,000 words and is more than what i usually write.
> 
> I do have a Twitter account where I tend to write shorter fics.


End file.
